Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor unit that is attached to a frame for a solar cell module and more particularly to a sensor unit that has a wireless communication feature.
Background Art
Solar power generation systems typically include a large number of solar cell modules, and a large amount of time and labor is required for maintenance personnel to inspect those solar cell modules. One known solution to this problem is fault diagnostic systems, in which sensor units connected to the solar cell modules measure the output current and output voltage of the solar cell modules, and those measurement results are then sent wirelessly to a remotely installed fault diagnostic device that monitors for and diagnoses system malfunctions (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-123880, for example).
As described in Patent Document 1, these sensor units can be removably attached to the rear surface sides of the solar cell modules. Patent Document 1 does not disclose a specific method of attaching the sensor units to the solar cell modules, but typically this type of sensor unit is attached to the frame of a stand using fastening bolts.